


June Is the Brightest Month

by QueenBoudicatheGreat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Worry About It, Female Peter Parker, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Genderswap, I just wrote this to have Peter's name be June, I'm so fucking hilarious, Peter's name is June, This is specifically a cis-swap, Tony's name is Tanya, also Ben is here for just a hot second but I'm not gonna steal his character tag for a cameo, also Tony amd Peter are the only ones who had a gender swap so jot that down, also this is kind of a dead!May fic but not really, because she's named after May, disclaimers over let's move on, i just swapped her and Ben's stories, it's not that deep, plus that's the gay month, so May is dead but Ben is alive, so if you're not into that or you're looking for trans content this isn't gonna be your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/QueenBoudicatheGreat
Summary: A collection of shorts and one-shots about the relationship between Tanya Stark and June Parker. This was written specifically for my enjoyment, but I welcome you all to partake*-* Current Chapter Summary *-*June threw her costume in the closet and pressed her forehead against the door. "You know, Ms. Stark, I've always really wanted to meet you. But I never really imagined it to be quite this stressful for me. I was having a good day before this, I'll have you know. I finished my lab on time and that Spanizh quiz? Nailed it."ORA re-write of Peter and Tony's meeting from Civil War but with Tanya and June.





	June Is the Brightest Month

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two sittings without a semblance of an idea about what I was doing because I was minding my own business and suddenly the idea of woman!Tony's name being Tanya came to me and I had to get it down. I've had June picked for probably close to a year, but I haven't had the opportunity to use it, much to my chagrin. But now I do so you all get to suffer.

From a very young age, June idolized Tatyana Stark. Tanya was proud and commanded attention and was the smartest person in the room and knew more about science than _anyone_. And for a little girl who tripped over her words and had glasses and teeth too big for her face, but was smart as a whip and armed with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, Tanya was perfect. And then she was kidnapped and despite what her aunt and uncle told her, she kept up hope that her hero would come home. And she did, with a media splash no one but Tanya Stark could produce.

  
The Iron Maiden was the first superhero in a long time and June was immediately obsessed with all the fanaticism of a nine-year-old who just found out that her hero was even cooler could muster. That is to say, a lot. And then the following year the Stark Expo came to town and she nearly went bonkers when one of her _many_ fan letters was returned with three year-long passes and a short note that simply said _Have fun, kid - TS_. Part of her knew there was a good chance that it wasn't sent directly from Tanya, but then the real life Iron Maiden landed behind her and saved her from an evil robot and blasted off with a short and simple "Nice work, kid." It was easily one of the best night of her life.

  
And then aliens attacked New York, and Tanya saved the President, and the government got all wonky, and the Avengers saved the world from another evil robot, and June got bit by a radioactive spider the week before she cried and held onto her aunt as she bled out in her arms, and June became a superhero.

  
Which all felt like nothing now because _Tanya Stark_ was sitting on her couch, looking like she got beat to hell and back and winking at her with both eyes to play along with some lie about a grant of some kind while Ben sat in a star-struck semi-daze, visibly trying to piece together what just happened.

  
"Mr. Parker, do you think I can have a word with your niece in private?" Tanya asked. Her voice was smooth and charming and absolutely not a voice you say no to, and Ben nodded along as he was expected to. She turned to June. "Perfect. Your room?"

  
"Right," Ben said, gripping his knees to haul himself up like he always did when he felt uncomfortable. "I'll just go see what I can scrounge up for dinner." He paused just long enough to clap June on the shoulder on the shoulder with a gentle smile. "I'm proud of you kiddo. Always knew you had the right stuff."

  
June felt something in her wither as she smiled weakly back up at him. "I just do what I can." He beamed at her and the corners of his eyes crinkled and then he walked off, leaving June feeling even worse. She took a deep breath and then ushered Tanya to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed, she turned around to face her unexpected guest and said in a rush, "I know you know I don't know anything about whatever grant you're talking about but I will do literally anything to actually earn it because I really don't want to disappoint Ben."

  
"Some super-fan you are if you haven't even heard about the September Foundation I just setup. Pretty big news. Lots of coverage," Tanya said, her eyebrow quirked up and her face totally relaxed as she picked through the box of scraps on June's desk. "With the way your uncle was going on about it, I had assumed you would be able to tell me my own social security number."

  
June flushed deeply and rocked from foot to foot. "Yeah, well. I've, uh, been busy."

  
"You know, that makes sense, you do have a pretty busy schedule from what I've seen. Speaking off-" she flicked her wrist and June's blood froze as a video of her catching a bus popped up in a holographic screen "- that's you, isn't it?"

  
"I don't know what you're talking about," June said, the words almost tripping over each other in their rush to leave her mouth. "Besides, how- how could I possibly be Spider- _Man_ when I'm just some teenage girl?"

  
"You know, I had the exact same thought when my AI spat out your name as a possibility," Tanya said conversationally, like she didn't hold the very thread of June's existence in her hands. "But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. It's not like you chose the name, you just didn't correct the assumption. I should know, seeing as the headline on my debut said Iron _Man_. Honestly kinda grinded my gears that some stupidly advanced android shows up decked out in Stark tech and people were still convinced it was some man or another rather than me. Says a lot, don't you agree?" June opened her mouth to respond but Tanya waved her off and started playing with the broomstick propped up in the corner. "Besides, what better way to keep your cover intact than make sure everyone is looking for someone who definitely isn't you?"

  
"I, well, uh," June floundered for a second before finally grabbing onto a defense. "Yeah, well, even if that's true for you, it might not be true for whoever this guy is. If he's even real. Those are all on YouTube, right? They're probably shopped as hell."

  
Tanya pursed her lips in a face that more than clearly read _really now_. "So, you're telling me I can't trust every link I see on Facebook? Next you'll be telling me that Nigerian prince won't be getting back to me any time soon."

  
The flush that had started to fade came back in full force and June had to restrain herself from beating her head against the door. Who the fuck tells tech genius Tanya Stark that she was fooled by armature Photoshopping? But she held firm. "Okay, so they're probably real in that case but--"

  
"Look, kiddo, I'm actually on a kind of tight schedule because Thaddeus Ross is a bastard and a half, so I really need to cut this short." Then, before June could do anything, Tanya jabbed the attic access panel with the broom handle and her Spider-Man costume came tumbling down. She leapt forward to snatch it out of the air and hide it, but based on the smug look Tanya was wearing the damage was done. "Right, so now that the whole part where you do a terrible job of lying to me is out of the way, what do you say we have a chat about our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

  
June threw her costume in the closet and pressed her forehead against the door. "You know, Ms. Stark, I've always really wanted to meet you." She peered over her shoulder to see the confused look Tanya was giving her. "Even before you were my favorite Avenger, you were just really cool and it was neat to see another girl do science stuff when I've always been surrounded by boys when I went to camps and stuff." She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest and gave Tanya the sternest look she could pull off. She doubted it was really all that intimidating, but it was the intent behind it. "But I never really imagined it to be quite this stressful for me. I was having a good day before this, I'll have you know. I finished my lab on time and that Spanizh quiz? Nailed it."

  
Tanya sighed and for the first time June noticed she looked really tired. She had that cut on her cheek and a black eye, but the line of her shoulders slumped in a way they never were in any of her press photos. "Well, I'm not about to lie and say I've always wanted to meet June Parker," she said evenly, eyeing June like she was a bomb that needed diffusing. "But I've been watching Spider-Man for the past six months and I have always wanted to meet whoever was behind that mask. And so far I'm pretty impressed. So, if I promise to turn down the self-entitled bitchy attitude, do you think we could actually talk?"

  
"I didn't think you were being that bad," June grumbled and Tanya just raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her. She sat herself down on her bed with curled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her ankles. "Okay. Let's talk. About Spider-Man."

  
"You wanna start with the webs?" Tanya asked tossing a web canister at June, which she caught without a thought. She silently cursed herself for forgetting it was in her box of spare parts. "The tensile strength is bonkers, and I've never seen anything like it on the market. Who did you get to design and produce them?"

  
"I did it," June mumbled. At the delighted and gobsmacked look Tanya gave her, she found a burst of confidence and spoke up. "It took a couple weeks, but I did some research on spider silk and made it in the science lab after school. I've gotten good enough now that I can just do it during class without drawing attention."

  
Tanya was positively giddy at this point. "You're fourteen, right? Freshman?" She shook her head and schooled her features back into the calm and calculating look from before. June already missed the grin. It was way easier to talk to. "Okay, well, what about the wall-sticking schtick you've got going on? Is that something else of your design?"

  
"Nah, that came with the package," June shrugged. Tanya's face said "Go on" so she plowed forward. "I got bit by a spider and now I'm super strong and I stick to stuff. All my senses are dialed to eleven, too."

  
"That explains the swim goggles, at least." Tanya put her hands up in surrender at the dirty look June shot her. Suddenly, the slightly teasing vibe dissipated and June knew the next thing out of Tanya's mouth was going to be some sort of test. "All right, June. Last question. Why Spider-Man? What makes you wake up every morning and decide to go out in your pajamas and do whatever it is you do?"

  
May's gentle smile as she cupped June's cheek for the last time flashed in front of her eyes followed Ben's steadfast resolve to always do the right thing, and the looks of relief on a mother's face when her child was returned to her, and the rushed 'thank you's of everyone he'd given directions to, and the bright smiles of kids who had their cat pulled down from a tree. "Because some has to," she said softly. "Someone has to help the people whose idea of a major disaster is a lost wedding ring or a typical mugging or a stolen bike. And- And if I can help them and I don't, what does that make me? I- How can I sit back and watch bad things happen when I can do something about it? There's no question. If I can help, I'm going to, no matter what because if I don't, then they might as well be my fault."

  
Tanya pursed her lips with her head cocked like she was trying to solve a difficult math problem, and June wondered if she managed to pass whatever test had been concocted. "So, you're just want to help out the little guys? The ones who don't get Avengers coverage?"

  
A wave of relief washed over her. "Yeah. Yeah, that's it. I just wanna help the people who aren't already getting help."

  
"And what about the recognition?" Tanya asked. "Pretty sure most kids your age would be plastering their face on every available surface. At the very least joining the soccer team or something."

  
June shook her head violently at the thought. "No. I don't know why I was the person who got bit, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't for that. I don't do this because I want people to like me, I do it because it needs doing. Besides, I don't even like soccer."

  
Tanya snorted out a laugh and crossed the two steps to June's bed. "Budge up, and let me sit?" June curled up on herself tighter and watched Tanya curiously. "You got a passport, kid?"

  
"Well, I've never been outside of New York City, so no."

  
Another huffed out laugh left June just as baffled as before. "You want to go to Germany?"

  
June narrowed her eyes. "Are you inviting me or Spider-Man?"

  
Tanya gave her a wry grin. "Can't have one without the other, now can I?"

A beat of silence followed. And another and another. Tanya just watched her think it through before she finally said, "Okay. But you  _ can't  _ tell Ben."


End file.
